


A Pond and An Ocean

by hemfitz



Category: Flying Sapa - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemfitz/pseuds/hemfitz
Summary: Spokesperson 101's a lab rat who's in love with the researcher in charge of him, Perelman.
Relationships: Grieb/Taoka, Perelman/Spokesperson 101
Kudos: 3





	A Pond and An Ocean

Near the boiler of the ship on its way to Mercury is the research center.

An elaborate maze of tunnels divorces the rest of the ship from this space where highly regarded scientists, lead by Sergei Lopatkin and Milenko Bukovitch, slave away to perfect the “umbilicus”— a device that would allow humans to live without oxygen.

The research center is divided into two rooms— the lab room and the rat room. The scientists mainly work in the lab room, a small, bustling space animated by machines and talking voices, that encompasses the rat room. The rat room is a room divided into seven rooms, each with a person picked from the earth on their last breath to be nursed for experimentation by researchers. The people are all from different continents, “so that the effects of the umbilicus could be researched on those from different gene pools—” or so Lopatkin justifies it.

Perelman hates the rat room.

He hates the loudness of his steps as the sole of his shoes hit the cement, the awkwardness of the examinations he does. It’s cold and makes him feel distant in a way he’s never felt before.

* * *

“Perelman! The files you asked for.” Sasha Lopatkin hands a folder to Perelman.

“Spasiba.” Perelman thanks the assistant. Lopatkin’s son, Sasha is a gentle and good-natured boy. Albeit being only 19, he’s one of the most capable assistants in the laboratory.

“It's 01 and 02’s physical data,” Sasha clarifies. Perelman nods and goes through the files before updating Sasha on what he plans on doing.

“We’ll have another examination for 02 in two days, to see the effects of our last memory wipe. If it still hasn’t worked on him, Grieb said we might have to test the umbilicus on him early, but don’t quote me on that just yet. I have to consult this further with Bukovitch and Lopatkin.”

“I’ll ask dad to set up a meeting," Sasha says as he pulls out a notepad. "by the way, Perelman. 01 said he… misses you?”

“He said what?”

“He glared at me when he realized I was doing his examination again and demanded to see you.” Sasha chuckles upon seeing Perelman's brows furrow.

“I’ll check up on him later. Are you sure it was 01?”

“Yes.” Before Perelman can ask Sasha to retrieve a file in 01’s room, Sasha leans in with his hands in a praying position.

“I have a date with Yelena from 6:00, do you think could I leave early today?”

“Sure, just don’t forget to clock yourself out.” As Sasha leaves, Perelman tilts his head in confusion.

01, the most enigmatic of the patients in the rat room is Perelman’s property. While the lead researchers all have a personal “rat,” 01 being Perelman’s, most of the time, they work with whichever “rat” fits their purposes. Perelman’s never actually worked with 01 other than for his weekly examinations, primarily because Perelman dislikes the thought of the rat room itself. He’d rather train Lopatkin’s 04 and 05, whose main purpose is to work government jobs once they land on Mercury.

01’s never been that close with Perelman. Lopatkin and Grieb tend to work with him more, testing primarily cognitive aspects of the umbilicus on the intelligent individual. He’s never really seen himself as 01’s “owner” and finds the interaction odd. Perelman thinks nothing about it until he packs up for the night, and realizes he still needs to retrieve a file from 01’s room. 01’s room is at the very back of the rat room.

* * *

Perelman tries to make himself look as inconspicuous as possible as he observes the room, in disarray. A stack of books covers a steel-rimmed bed. 01 sleeps on the floor, his body bent into an almost inabauer-like position atop a pile of pillows and blankets. A notebook filled with words in an indecipherable language is placed next to the nest of bedding. Perelman sighs, and turns on the lights to the room.

“01. I need a file from your room.” 01 groggily wakes up. Not processing the man addressing him, 01 points to a box placed between his bed and a half-empty bookshelf.

“Thank you.”

“Oh. ’s that you, Perelman?” 01 asks as he sits up. Perelman goes through the contents of the box.

“Yes, 01. I’m just going to take your cognitive files and get out of your sight.”

“As usual.” 01 burrows into his pile of pillows and blankets before popping his head out. “Why don’t you come here anymore?”

“…I have no reason to.”

“Even for examinations?” Perelman ignores the whine, the longing in 01’s voice. He isn’t like Grieb, with his questionable, physical relationship with 02, or Lopatkin, who worships 04 and 05. The notion of interacting with a rat, especially his rat, in that sense feels despicable.

“Sasha is capable of handling your examinations. What’s wrong with Sasha?” Perelman says as he makes a show of finding the files.

“Nothing.” 01 replies, dejected. 

“Good. I’ll be going now.” With 01’s cognitive files in his hands, Perelman takes his leave.

“Wait.” Perelman turns back at 01, who looks small, burrowed up in his blankets. “Why don’t you try to get to know me?” 

Perelman takes a deep breath. The phrase _If only this wasn't the rat room_ crosses his mind, but he quickly shakes it away. 

“I’ll think about it.”

With that, Perelman closes the door to 01’s “room,” and walks down the cement corridor. He winces at the loudness of his steps. Perelman hates the rat room. It’s cold, and it makes him feel distant in a way he’s never felt before. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my first serious fic in like, years? Sorry it's very canon deviant!! I really don't know how long it'll be but we'll see!
> 
> Basically , for now  
> 01 = Spokesperson 101  
> 02 = Taoka  
> 04= Newscaster 777  
> 05= Reporter 8324
> 
> The title was taken from Ricky Montgomery's Line Without A Hook... If you're reading this fic, I'm so sorry I've subjected you to this torture...


End file.
